communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:BobaCartman
Hallo. Ich bin BobaCartman. Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite. thumb|BobaCartman, vorlauter Kopfgeldjäger. Wie ich zu Wikia kam Als die X360 rausgekommen ist gehörte Gamen nicht mehr so zu meinen Hobbies, den ich wollte sie nicht haben, da sie nicht ab abwertskompatibel ist. Ich brauchte also ein neues Hobby. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich im Internet bei MyVideo, und durch zufall entdeckte ich Wikipedia. Bei den Star Wars Artikel fand ich einen Link zu Jedipedia, welches zu meiner Meistbesuchten Internetseite wurde. Von der Jedipedia fand ich zur Wookieepedia, die mich zu Wikia fürte, wo ich ein Mini-Wikia startete. (Reverted my own mistake, sorry, I don't understand this language). Was ich mag *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Star Wars'' *''Wikis'' *''South Park'' *''Xbox'' *''Simpsons'' *''Family Guy'' *''Lego'' *''American Dad'' *''Drawn Togeather'' *''Little Britain'' *''PC'' *''SpongeBob'' *''Muffel'' *''MyVideo'' Was ich nicht mag *''Uri Geller (Weil er ein schwindler ist)'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Schnuffel'' *''Toggolino & Nick Junior & Kika'' *''Kyle Broflovski'' Meine Besitztümer Star Wars *''Lego Star Wars'' *''Lego Star Wars 2'' *''Episode 1 - 6'' *''Einige Lego Star Wars Sets'' *''Einige Hippo & Burger King Figuren'' Xbox Crash Bandicoot *''Crash Bandicoot: Der Zorn des Cortex'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Niro Kart'' Sonstige *''Lego Star Wars 1 und 2'' *''Findet Nemo'' *''Ford Racing 3'' *''SpongeBob: Schlacht um Bikini Bottom'' Persöhnliches *''Ich bin am 22.07.19▓5 geboren worden.'' *''Ich bin in Goslar geboren worden.'' *''Ich habe fast alles mit Eric Cartman gemeinsam. Nur ein paar Unterschiede:'' **''Ich kann Hitler nicht leiden.'' **''Cartman spielt mit Puppen, ich mit Lego (und Darth Teddy).'' **''Im gegensatz zu Cartman fluche ich erst, wenn jemand anders mich zuerst "anflucht" oder einen Bekannten von mir.'' **''Das Alter.'' **''Ich bin kein Rassist.'' **''Ansonsten habe ich ALLES, und ich meine wirklich ALLES mit ihm gemeinsam.'' *''Meine Lieblingsspeisen:'' **''Pizza.'' **''Lasagne.'' **''Hühnersuppe.'' **''McDonaldsfutter.'' **''Hühnerfrickase mit Nudeln.'' Kurioses *''Weis wie sich Jugentliche ohne Anmeldung nicht-jugentfreie YouTube Videos ansehen können.'' *''Kennt alle Lieder des South Park Films auswendig.'' *''Hatte sein Leben lang einen Teddybären. Er hatte einen Waschmaschienenunfall und ist jetzt Darth Teddy.'' *''Ist im Lego-Club.'' *''Mag das neue Monaco, findet dessen Werbung aber nerfig.'' *''Musste weinen als Chefkoch gestorben ist.'' Andere Seiten *''MyVideo'' *''Web.de'' *''Wikis'' **''Alle Wikimedia Projekte'' **''Avatar-Wiki'' **''FireFox-Wiki'' **''Futuramapedia'' **''Google Wiki'' **''Jedipedia'' **''Simpsonspedia'' **''Southparkpedia'' **''SpongePedia'' **''StrategyWiki'' **''Wikia'' ***''Bandipedia'' ***''Goslarpedia'' ***''MTV und Comedy Cetral Wiki'' ***''Videopedia'' **''Wikiindex'' Zitate * Kyles Mutter die ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ist voll kaputt und stinkt wie ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓. Sie ist so ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ihre Haare auch, sie ist ne Schla-Schla ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓! * Tot nützt er mir nichts * Ver▓▓▓▓▓ dich! ** Clyde: Du bist bescheuert! ** Na und? Ich sagte ver▓▓▓▓ dich! Und das bedeutet ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ mich am ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓, ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ dich ins Knie und vorallem ver▓▓▓▓▓ dich! * ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ dich doch du Esel▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓fresser! * He, ich hab den Terrence und Philip Film gesehen. Wer will mir die Füße küssen? Wer will meine ver▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Füße küssen!? * Wenn ich ein bisschen älter wer würd ich mir sofort ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓. * ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ mich am ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ du Takko-▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓! * Stan: Oh mein ▓▓▓▓▓▓ * sie haben Chefkoch getötet. ** Kyle: Ihr ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓, ihr miesen ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ** Leader: Tragisch, er hätte einen exzilennten Kinder▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ abgegeben. ** Wer weiß vieleicht lebt er ja noch. Nein im ernst. Es heißt wenn man stirbt ▓▓▓▓ man sich... ** Chefkoch: Prrttrtsttrtst! ** Ach vergesst es! Kontakt *BobaCartman@web.de *BobaCartman@googlemail.de *BobaCartman@freenet.de *BobaCartman@toggo.de *BobaCartman@kuwikis.de.vu *placzekr@yahoo.de *Diskussion bei Wikia Siehe auch * Benutzer:JangoCartman * Benutzer:VaderCartman * Benutzer:BobaCartman/Vorlage * Benutzer:BobaCartman/Umfrage Weblinks * Benutzerseite auf MyVideo Kategorie:Benutzer de